Paradise Lost
by xunlimitedsacredashesx
Summary: My own story in a Resident Evil setting so zombies only. The genre's are actually: Adventure, Action, Horror, Friendship,Tragedy and Romance. - Story follows a young student who's world gets torn apart.
1. Chapter 1: Dead Sunrise

**Chapter 1: Dead Sunrise **

a young boy around the age of 17 wakes up in what looks like the school infirmary, in the school are 20 people, among them were two police officers.

Kazuki, the young boy watched the flowers next to his bed, thinking about that he been here so many times when he skipped class.

Guess this isn't a dream huh?

Wait Reika she was going to the cafeteria right?

He walks out of the infirmary with a uneasy feeling.

It's only a matter of time before we die of insanity, starvasion or by those things.

We're lucky that we made it to the school and that those freaks can't climb over the fence.

But what about my parents, my sister are they still alive?

I want to know, I want to leave this place but that would be suicide.

Damn it!

Kazuki stops and watches out the window.

He sees almost nothing because it was to dark outside.

Only thing he heard were the moaning dead and the fire outside from the airplane but soon also voices from the cafeteria.

As he was walking closer a loud yell came from the cafeteria, it was Reika's voice!

He quickly ran to the entrance of the cafeteria to see what happend...

*******

Yesterday.

*******

It was another typical day at school, the teacher. Kazuki's sister Fumiko was teaching English but the students were minding they're own business.

Kazuki Ito was one of those students. He was staring out the window watching the people that were leaving the school. Luckily they were having English on the first floor.

So he did what he usually does when he's bored. Checking out girls.

While he wasn't paying attention Fumiko suddenly slaps her hand on his table as hard as she could.

Everyone looked at the teacher with a suprised expression before they all quietly watch the teacher except Kazuki who was still watching girls passing by.

"Finally I have your attention." Miss Fumiko sighed and closed her eyes for a while.

"She's hot..." Kazuki said out loud in a suprising tone when a group of girls passes by again.

Fumiko opened her eyes watching Kazuki staring outside like his thoughts were somewhere else.

Kazuki's childhood friend Haru kicked his chair when the teacher started walking to Kazuki's desk.

"Oi..Kazuki...Kazuki!" Haru whispered in a worried tone while the teacher comes closer

"Hmmm..." Kazuki murmered softly.

Kazuki didn't respond to Haru until he punched his shoulder.

He snapped out of his thoughts but it was to late because his sister was already standing next to him.

"Hello little brother, busy "sightseeing"?" Kazuki could hear that Fumiko was definetly angry.

The thought crossed his mind that he should say yep until you interrupted me, but he quickly shook off the idea.

"No Fumiko..I am paying attention to class." Kazuki murmers.

"That is teacher to you." Fumiko said in a demanding tone.

Kazuki looks away with a iritated expression.

"You know it would've been better if you weren't a teacher at all.

Causing me so much trouble..." Kazuki relaxes in his chair but Fumiko walks back to her desk as if she's hurt and the students sigh.

After class Kazuki left for soccer practice.

Kazuki pulled the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and was holding his suitcase in his other hand.

He just came back from soccer practice, it was boring the training he had was the same as always.

Being exhausted he went back home in a slow pace.

On his way he meets up with Haru who came back from his part time job.

"So how's it going?" Haru asked.

They both notice the sun's going down when they look up at the sky for a moment.

"Tired...we didn't have time to have a match or anything.

Only training...what about you?" Kazuki turns to Haru for a few seconds before he hears a group girls walking they're way.

"Got back from my part time job in that restaurant...man...almost got fired." Haru said with a worried expression.

Kazuki wasn't paying much attention to what Haru was saying.

Without noticing himself Kazuki kept staring at Reika who was in that group.

The most popular girl in his school that he had a crush on back in middle school.

"I see...uh.....that sucks." Kazuki whispered in a fake sad tone before he turns around when Reiko passes them watching her with a smile.

"Yea...I am here you know." Haru punches Kazuki's shoulder.

"Huh?...ah yea...anyway I gotta go right here...so I'll see you tomorrow." Kazuki said while he stops walking.

"Okay...later!" Haru yelled soon dissappearing in the darkness night.

Five minutes later the street lights turned on when Kazuki walked past a corner close to his house where a girl was trying to climb in a tree.

"Come here please." Reiko was trying to reach for a cat that was stuck in a tree.

Kazuki takes a deep breath and walks to Reiko.

"Hey,,,need some help?" Kazuki looks up at Reika and she nods slightly.

"Yea..." Reika jumps down with a happy smile.

"Just watch I got it out there in no time." He says while climbing the tree and a few minutes he jumps down holding the cat.

He slowly gives the cat to Reika.

"I am so cool." Kazuki thought when Reika looks up at him and he raises his eyebrow.

"Well thanks bye!" Reika turns around walking away at a fast pace.

"Your welcome...Rei..." She was already gone before Kazuki could finish what he was about to say.

And so Kazuki continues walking back to his house.

"Huh?" said a confused Kazuki when he saw that the lights weren't on in his house.

Kazuki opened the gate and took his keys out his pocket before he opened the front door.

"Hello?..mom?..Fumiko?" Kazuki called they're names when he carefully steps inside closing the door behind him.

No response came from the dark hallway. Kazuki went upstairs took a shower for ten minutes and then changed before he went to sleep.

When he wakes up the light of the sun shines on his face waking him up in a grumpy mood when he realised a few hours ago that he could have stopped Reika from running away.

"She didn't even asks my name...she thinks she's all that because she's popular..." Kazuki whispered after he took a shower.

"I wish I was popular...

I don't need all this money, people think that I am only thinking about money and girls but that's wrong.

I only think of one girl or two or three..hmmm..maybe more.

Anyway another day and another chance right?" He whispered when he puts on a red shirt with a black suit.

He picks up his suitcase and walks out the front door.

Two men wearing a suit stand infront of the gate with a car behind them.

Kazuki takes a deep breath feeling nervous while entering the car.

"Good morning Sir.

We will bring you to your school.

Your father told us to pick you up." the driver already went to the direction of the school leaving Kazuki no time to response.

But after driving past the trainstation he sees Reika walking to the platform.

Kazuki starts feeling uneasy wondering if he should go talk to her or not.

"Sir?" the driver looks at Kazuki using the mirror.

Kazuki suddenly steps out of the car and runs to the platform searching for Reika.

Reika's standing on the platform holding the cat that Kazuki saved yesterday night.

She's staring at the sky watching a dot that seems to be moving.

Is it my imagination or not? She shrug off the idea when the train was stopping infront of her.

"Reika!" Kazuki puts his hand on her shoulder when he stops behind her taking a few deep breaths.

"Hey.......your the guy who helped me yesterday.

Your....?" Her voice sounded like she was asking for his name.

"Kazuki Ito..." he wasn't sure if he should've told her name but Reika smiled at him before stepping into the train.

the two men who were escorting Kazuki arrive at the platform standing not far behind the pair.

Kazuki waves to Reika when she turns around now standing close to the door.

"Bye Kazuki." Reika steps back from the door that was closing.

The two men behind Kazuki quickly step towards him.

"Sir!" the two yelled at the same time.

Kazuki quickly slips between the doors that were closing and Reika looks at him in shock.

"Th-That was dangerous." she said in a worried tone while Kazuki raises his eyebrow, Really? he thought sarcastic but a smile quickly goes across his face.

"Yea...I thought I should also go with the train with you."

Suddenly Kazuki felt a uncomfortable feeling so did Reiko.

It looked like he really wanted to be with her even though he actually wanted to outrun the drivers.

"Um..." Kazuki tried to start a conversation but Reika was to busy stroking the cat from yesterday that she was carrying.

He decides to say nothing and watches how the train starts leaving the station.

Five minutes later the dot that was in the sky was getting bigger.

It had the shape of a plane...


	2. Chapter 2: Mayhem

**Chapter 2: Mayhem**

The airplane carrying 300 passengers falls down to the city.

I repeat we're going down we're going down, WE ARE GOING DOWN! the pilot yelled in despair while the other pilot keeps the door closed.

People...no...something was moaning on the other side the whole time and pushing against the door with a lot of power as if there were 5 people trying to break the door.

"Oi what is that?" people who saw the shadow reacted that way.

It was still far away to see what it actually was.

Meanwhile the train and Kazuki steps out with Reika going they're way up the path to the school.

Next to the path was a large highway where cars kept driving past them.

Why does he keep following me? Reika thought at the same time when Kazuki was checking her out.

"Kazuki?" Reika's eyes widen and she quickly takes a few steps ahead like she's running away from him.

Oh..damn she noticed, Kazuki sighs and when he walks next to her he gives a fake chuckle.

"It's pretty rare to be walking next to the school's most popular girl.

I was kinda spacing out." Kazuki scratches the back of his neck hoping that she believed him.

Reiko giggles before a sad expression goes across her face.

"Am I that special?" Reika thought out loud and Kazuki raises his eyebrow not knowing what to say.

"I..guess..so." his answer only gave Reika a uneasy feeling being around Kazuki.

"Thanks for walking with me.

I..I am going on ahead..bye." Reika quickly runs off to the direction of the school, Kazuki reaches his hand out to her but sighs.

"Wait Rei-" his eyes widen when he feels looks down on the ground that is now covered in shadow from the plane.

He hears people screaming around him, the wind blows through his hair like there's something coming towards him.

Reika turns around and suddenly trembles in fear just like all other people infront of Kazuki

He turns around seeing a airplane falling down they're way.

The cars drive as fast as they can the highway is in mayhem it's like everyone's racing against each other.

As the plane draws near the people around Kazuki start running, some going down on they're knees covering they're head.

Is this it I am going to die just like this? was what Kazuki thought when he saw the plane coming closer.

Kazuki looks around in fear but sees a hill further away from the path, he snappes out of his fear and turns to Reika who's trembling on her knees.

"Reika what are you waiting for run we got to get to the other side of the hill!!" Kazuki yelled which snapped her out she stood up when he grabbed her arm and they both quickly run away from the highway.

Reika started running as fast as she could next to Kazuki.

The plane came closer and closer before the front of the plane hit the road.

Cars flew in the air or exploded into pieces once they were hit by the plane.

"Kazuki!" Reika calls out for Kazuki's name but Kazuki keeps running holding her hand tightly in fear.

We gotta get out of here, we got to escape! those kept playing words in his mind. They both stumble a few times walking up a hill next to the path.

But when they make it behind Reika's eyes widen.

"Get down Kazuki!" Reika yelled in fear before pulling him with her rolling down to the other side of the hill.

Pieces of cars flew around in the air so fast that it could kill someone.

That was the very reason Reika pulled Kazuki with her.

People kept screaming, explosions could still be heard from the other side of the hill but eventually the plane stopped.

The front of the airplane was destroyed but the back of the plane didn't take much damage.

Kazuki struggles to get up with Reiko he notices that other people also ran to the other side of this hill.

"Come on let's take a look." Kazuki said with a worried expression, he walks to the top of the hill but his legs are still trembling.

When they reach the top they see what the damage was.

The highway was destroyed, people were crying yelling they're family names, cars were in pieces but when he saw that the plane wasn't that much damaged he quickly starts going down the hill.

"Wa..wait Kazuki!" Reika looks around before tears form in her eyes when she also sees the damage the plane crash made.

She quickly shakes her head and wipes the tears away before following Kazuki who was already down the hill and back on the path.

People around the highway also started walking to the plane.

Drivers who made it out of the mayhem step out they're cars watching the plane.

"How...horrible..all those people." Kazuki whispered closing his eyes.

But all of a sudden a scream came from inside the plane.

Survivors there are still survivors, that's what all the people thought and so most of them ran to the plane except Kazuki, Reika and a few others.

The door broke and everyone was suddenly confused or disgusted.

People that looked as zombies fell out the door of the plane.

They slowly walked out of the crator that the plane caused while moaning.

What the hell is this? Kazuki thought confused.

Reika who now was standing next to Kazuki tightens her grip on the cat she was still holding.

A few people walked to the zombies not knowing what to say around that time there were already 30 of the undead outside the plane walking to they're "prey".

"Kazuki maybe we should go." Reika said when she looks up at him but he was interested in what was happening.

Then it happend one of the zombies grabbed a man and pulled him to him before biting him neck. the man struggles but it was useless the zombie was to strong.

The blood fell down on the ground.

"Oh my God!!" Reika yelled in fear and Kazuki's eyes widen in shock.

I got to help him, he's getting eaten!, he's really getting eaten! Kazuki closes his eyes tightly in fear not knowing what to do.

"Help me!, help me!" the man yelled out in pain and soon people came to his aid only to be bitten by the other zombies.

The zombies were to strong, they're strength was inhuman.

Kicking, punching, it all didn't work they stayed alive.

There it happend again, confusion and panic.

People ran away and people fought back and some stayed still in fear.

"Shoot them!" a officer yelled when he took his gun out it's holster and fired with another officer at the zombies.

They shoot at the chest but the undead keep walking surrounding the officers and eventually eating them.

Meanwhile around 20 zombies climbed out the plane searcing for humans and the people that got bitten stood back up now also moaning while most of they're body parts have been eaten.

"Just..just like in the movies.." Kazuki whispered in fear.

"Kazuki they're coming!

Kazuki!!! have to go to the school now it's the safest place!!!" Reika grabs his arm pulling him with her before they both run to the school.

They pass the huge fence that's surrounding the school and soon turn right to the school gate.

Other people also had the same idea and when they got on the courtyard they quickly turned around closing the three meters tall gate.

"Wait!!" Kazuki and Reika yelled when they were closing the gate.

Luckily they both slip through the school gates in time before it closes.

People who didn't make it weren't so lucky because a few moments later they were eaten by the zombies that kept increasing.

On the highway it was hell, the people kept running, pulling others to the ground using them as bait.

Some got back into they're cars and drove away most of them crash against each other.

God why?!, it's the end of the world!, Help me mom!, I don't want to die!, Oh My God zombies!, Die you son of a bitch!, Don't leave me here!

Run!!, Help me!!

All kind of reactions came from the people on the highway.

Gunshots could be heard but they soon stopped the only thing that was left were the voices of pain, fear and insanity.

"Let's get into the school, don't turn back Reika...don't." Kazuki whispered when he closes his eyes tightly before opening them.

"Alright...um I am going to get something to eat to..umm..calm down...are you coming with me" Reika asked in a scared tone, she actually wanted to cry what she has seen was to much for her aswell as for Kazuki.

"Sorry you go on ahead." Kazuki's answer sounded lifeless as if he was about to break down in fear.

When they enter the school he stops in the school hall only to yell out in anger.

"Damn it!!!" he yelled as hard as he could which echo's through the hall, Reika watches him with a painful expression knowing how he feels.

They both feel helpess for not helping the people on the highway and for only protecting themselves.

Kazuki took a deep breath and a fake smile went across his face when he turns to Reika like he's saying don't worry.

She gives a small nod and walks off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Kazuki knew though, Reika was heading the sameway as the cafeteria but the bathroom was also there.

That's why he left her alone because he knew that she needed some time alone just like him.

After watching her walk away he goes to the school infirmary on the first floor.

When he enters the room he looks around if anyone was there but when he sees there's no one he lays down on the bed thinking about what happend.

"Let this be a dream, just wake up already" Kazuki whispered when he watches the ceilling.

After a while he decides to pinch himself as hard as he could but he felt the pain.

That's when he understood then that this wasn't a dream.

This was reality, it was real.

Kazuki closes his eyes trying to calm down but he soon falls asleep.

That was the day the world he used to know started to change.


End file.
